Articuno Wing
by 80jj
Summary: Read all about the adventures of sixteen-year old Frosty Cosmos and his best friend Snorunt as they travel the Shoku Region together to find the Pokemon that once saved a young Frosty's life. Accepting OCs! Read inside first, not too many flames please!
1. The Punk Kid and the Snorunt

Yo! Name's Munchlax Jr. if you didn't already know. Well this is my third attempt at an OC Pokemon story and I think it'll go much better than my first two tries. Why? Because thanks to my surprisingly successful One Piece story Beyond the Sea (read that too if you already haven't!) I've gotten much more experience as a writer. If you liked this first chapter, feel free to send me as many OCs as you want. You'll find what I'm asking for at the end of the chapter. Well, here goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Articuno Wing<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Punk Kid and the Snorunt**

* * *

><p>The world of Pokemon is made up of several different regions; regions that are home to hundreds of people and Pokemon alike. Among them are regions such as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Each one of these regions posseses their own Pokemon League that young Trainers challenge in hopes of becoming Pokemon Masters. But, there are many more regions than these five. One in particular is famous for being home to Pokemon from all over. That one region, is where this story takes place.<p>

The Shoku Region, a land found in the north not too far away from Sinnoh, is where a new Pokemon League has been recently established. Pokemon Trainers hoping to win this League, usually start out their journey in Shinku Town. It is a nice, homey little town where Shoku's resident Pokemon Professor, Miss Linda Cypress lives.

Professor Cypress was currently in her laboratory, working on her latest research. At first glance, many would believe that she was a Professor's assistant rather than a Professor due to the fact that she was only about twenty-one years old. Her young face and shorter than average height were among the few things that caused others not to take her seriously. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes covered by wire-framed glasses. She wore a short buttoned up lab coat over a yellow turtleneck and orange skirt along with flat sandals.

She sighed as she was went over an open textbook. "I don't understand," she grumbled. "I've had to go over this a hundred times! How is it the Dawn Stone affects only male Kirlia and female Snorunt? It doesn't add up!" She slammed the book shut and put it into an empty space in her bookshelf. "Why did I agree to do this for Professor Rowan again?" she asked herself.

Her eyes turned to the calendar to check the date. "When did I say I would have that sent to him?" Her finger strolled down and pointed to the present day. She noticed that it was one of the two days she had circled in red marker. Her face was struck with realization and her eyes widened. "Oh no," she said. "_That's _today?" It wasn't the day she had promised to send her report to her fellow Professor in Sinnoh, but it was an important day. "_They're_ coming!"

Shinku Town was a peaceful town sure enough. But as with every peaceful town it did have its problem, the Krokorok Gang. Petty crooks who rode into town on motorcycles in order to terrorize everyone. Their leader, a large bulky bully by the name of Scab was the only member to have a Pokemon, the group's namesake, a nasty beast of a Krokorok.

A typical Krokorok is a bipedal crocodilian Pokemon that lives in the desert. Its bad attitude made it the perfect Pokemon for Scab whose favorite thing to do was pick people's pockets.

Professor Cypress rubbed her temples. "As if I didn't have a headache already," she complained. "Professor Cypress! Professor Cypress!" The young woman turned around to see a young boy run into her office with a panicked look on his face. "What's wrong Timmy?" she asked. Timmy stumbled forward and pointed to the front door. "O-one of the Kr-Krokorok Gang is already here!" he cried. "One of them here's early!"

"What?" the Professor demanded. She ran to the door. "This is bad!" She stepped outside and pulled a pokeball out of her coat pocket. She peered her surroundings, looking for anyone unusual. It didn't take her long to see who Timmy was talking about. Standing in the middle of the town square was a tall teenager with snow white, shoulder length hair.

It was easy to say that this boy matched the stereotype of a biker or a punk. Both of his ears had both earrings pierced in his lobes, and studs in his upper ears. Around his neck was a leather collar decorated with spikes, on each wrist was a band that looked just like this and metal rings were on at least seven of his ten fingers, each with a different design. He wore a black leather jacket over a blue shirt that was printed with a white snowflake. He also wore white pants with black leather boots and on his forehead was a pair of blue goggles.

However, despite his thuggish look, there were two things that made Professor Cypress doubt that he was a member of the Krokorok Gang. One being that he had a Pokemon with him, a Snorunt. Snorunt are small, black Ice-type Pokemon covered in pointed orange cloaks that are native to both Hoenn and Sinnoh that are known to bring prosperity, and to cause mischief. Scab would never let any of his followers have a Pokemon so he'd never have to worry about a coup.

Secondly the teen had at his side a foldable, bright green mountain bike with him. The Krokorok Gang strictly rode only motorcycles and nothing else, especially bicycles. Scab considered any kind of bike without a motor to be for babies. The boy was talking to a couple of the Professor's neighbors who seemed to be just a little intimidated by his appearance.

He appeared to be asking them for directions as he held up a map for them to see. He directed his finger to one spot and the couple he was speaking with pointed right at Professor Cypress herself. Turning his head, he saw her in the door way still holding a pokeball. He smiled, thanked the couple and began walking his bike toward the lab, his Snorunt having hopped up onto the seat.

Once he reached the building, he parked his bike near the door and approached her. "Excuse me miss," he said politely. Now that Professor Cypress had a better look at his face, she could see a bandage under his right eye, which along with his left eye, was a very bright shade of blue. "I'd like to talk to Professor Cypress if that's possible. Are you her daughter, or her assistant?"

The Professor's face instantly flared up in anger. It never failed, those who first met her always said such things to her and it ticked her off. "Dammit!" she yelled. "I'm not the Professor's assistant or daughter! I _am_ Professor Cypress!" The boy nervously backed up, sweatdropping. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I-I didn't know, honestly." The boy's Snorunt, who had been contentedly sitting on the bicycle seat suddenly jumped off, feeling as if its Trainer was being threatened.

It jumped up at the Professor and blew a small amount of sparkling blue snow out of its mouth at her, created a thin layer of ice on her face. "Snorunt!" the boy scolded. "I told you not to use Icy Wind on people like that!" He apologetically looked at Professor Cypress. "I'm very sorry ma'am," he said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

As quick as the ice had come, it cracked and fell from the young woman's face after he had said that. She let out a breath, her face still feeling a little numb. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I've been under a little pressure lately and it always sets me off when people don't see me as an adult. I shouldn't've taken my anger out on you."

The boy smiled at this, but his smile disappeared when he picked up his Snorunt. "Still," he told her. "_He _needs to apologize. Now go on Snorunt." The Snorunt made a grumbling noise, but the begrudgingly made a bowing motion toward her. The Professor chuckled. "I guess Timmy was wrong," she said. "No one this polite could possibly be a member of the Krokorok Gang."

The boy put his Snorunt down next to him and said, "Despite my looks, I can honestly tell you I'm not a gang member. I just look like a punk, I don't act like one." He bowed to her and his Snorunt did the same. "My name is Robert Cosmos Professor Cypress," he introduced. "But please, call me Frosty, everyone does. And this is my partner and little buddy Snorunt." The Professor blinked in confusion.

"Cosmos?" she asked. The teen now known as Frosty nodded. "By any chance are you related to Miranda Cosmos, the president of Silph Co. in the Kanto region?" Frosty nodded again. "Yes I am," he chirped. "She's my mama." Professor Cypress' jaw dropped. "What?" she asked in shock. "By the way," Frosty said not noticing her surprise. "You mentioned a Krokorok Gang earlier. Just who are they?"

"YEE-HAW!"

The two of them turned around and saw a mass of motorcycles speed into town and stop at the square, scaring several people back into their homes. The head of the pack got off his chopper, removed his helmet and motioned for the Krokorok in the sidecar to get out as well. He was a massive, hulking brute with a bald head, sharp features and wearing a spiked leather coat over his bare, muscled chest. "All right boys," he called to his men. "You know what to do. Tear the place up and make it good!"

"In case you didn't already guess, that's the Krokorok Gang," Professor Cypress said now looking much more serious. "And that big ugly one is their leader, Scab." She looked at Frosty who didn't look as if he was paying attention. Instead, he and his Snorunt were staring off into the clouds. "Hey!" the Professor snapped smacking his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me?"

Brought out of his trance, Frosty shook his head. "Huh? What?" he said looking around. He saw the bikers and mumbled, "Oh...Now I see." He faced Professor Cypress again and asked nonchalantly, "Would you like Snorunt and I to get rid of them for you?" The young woman's face fell.

"Say what?"

* * *

><p>Well that's finished! Whether or not people like this determines if I go on with it. I hope you all like it, I feel good about this story. Anyway, I need many, many, <em>many<em> OCs. I need Gym Leaders, rivals and traveling companions. Maybe even a love interest for Frosty? You can send in as many as you want but they have to be good. Ok, so here's what I need:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Hometown:

Type of Trainer: (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Connoisseur)

Pokemon: (no lengendaries and only one Shiny per team, no more than six!)

History:

Goal:

Other: (any habits, tidbits, oddities you might wanna include)

For Gym Leaders I also need

Specializes in:

Badge:

So, there ya go! Read, relax and review everyone! The three R's of . Hope you like it!

Later~


	2. Don't Mess With Frosty

**Well lemme tell you guys that it sure was nice to see so many reviews for Chapter One! I must really be getting good at this writing business to have gotten 20 of them! But I do need to say a few things. Things like race, ethnicity, religion, none of that's gonna be mentioned here so I wouldn't put it in an OC. Second, I need more Gym Leaders! I've gotten some awesome ones but they're too strong! I need some like at the beginning of the games! If anyone's willing to have their Gym Leader weakened, please lemme know! And on that note, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Articuno Wing<strong>

**Chapter 2: Don't Mess With Frosty**

* * *

><p>"I asked you if you wanted me and Snorunt to get rid of those very loud bikers," Frosty said nonchalantly. Despite everyone else in Shinku Town retreating back in their homes out of fear from the newly-arrived Krokorok Gang, he seemed unfazed and carried on the conversation as if nothing was happening.<p>

_"Is he crazy?" _Professor Cypress thought to herself. _"No one's ever _tried _going up against Scab but me, and he's talking about beating them like they were nothing!"_

But before she could speak her thoughts, Scab himself made his way over to them. Grinning wildly, he sent her a flirtatious look. "Lindy, honey-pie, sweetheart," he crooned. "How long has it been baby doll?" The professor felt her temper begin to rise again and had a good mind to tell the brute off.

"Oh I'm sorry," Frosty spoke up again. He was still directed toward Professor Cypress, even though Scab was right in front of him. He was even casting a shadow over the boy with his superior height and bulk. "I had no idea that you were this man's lover Miss Cypress. Should I go?"

POW!

Within a split second, the professor had punched Frosty over the head and knocked him to the ground, flat on his face. "You idiot!" she snapped. "Are you telling me you honestly believed the crap he was saying? I wouldn't go out with him even if you paid me 200 million Pokedollars!" Scab was undaunted at the young woman's ranting. Actually, he appeared to find it amusing. "Hahahaha! That's why I like ya girl!" he chortled. "A smart little woman with a feisty temper!"

Professor Cypress changed her direction to him and asked, "How many times are you and your lackies going to keep coming here and wrecking things? You've been here for four minutes and they've already broken eleven windows and knocked over three mailboxes!" Scab just continued to laugh. "Those boys make me so proud!" he yelled. "But what are you gonna do baby? You and I both know that you can't beat me."

Several of Scab's followers were now riding up to butt in on the conversation. "You ain't got a chance lady!" one jeered. "Yeah! Nobody can beat the boss!" another agreed. "Tch!" a third scoffed. "You'd be better off ditching the lab coat and becoming the boss's woman!"

"Sure," the professor said sarcastically. "But not until after I brush a hungry and angry Gyarados' teeth." She threw her pokeball into the air. "I'm ready for you morons this time," she said. "Darmanitan!" With a flash of light, out of the ball came a large, red, apelike Pokemon that had a fierce grin and eyebrows that resembled fire. The Darmanitan grunted and raised its arms up, looking ready for a fight.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Scab said. "You got your Darumaka to evolve. Like that's gonna help you any. Krokorok!" The desert croc Pokemon was currently eating apples from a fruit cart it had knocked over when its master called. "Get over here ya silly creature!" Scab ordered. "I told you, you can eat later! Now, we win another battle!"

Krokorok grumled and furrowed its brow in annoyance, but nonetheless obeyed its orders and ran to Scab's side. By this point, Snorunt was making sure Frosty was still conscious. He ran over to the teen who lifted his face from the dirt. Spitting some out of his face, he said to Snorunt, "I don't understand how some Pokemon like Diglett can eat dirt all the time, it does not have a nice flavor." Snorunt shook his head and proceeded to drag Frosty away from the battle area.

"Just wait and see punk," Professor Cypress said. "Darmanitan's much stronger now than before it evolved." Scab chuckled. All of his men decided to take a break from their vandalism to see their leader at work. "Whatever you need to say to make you feel better sweetheart," the head biker said. "Let's start this already! Krokorok use Rock Tomb!"

Krokorok responded by raising its left foot and slamming it back down onto the ground, causing several large tan stones to emerge from the ground and surround Darmanitan. Professor Cypress seemed to be expecting something like this, as her expression remained serious. "Darmanitan, Hammer Arm!" she commanded. The Fire Pokemon flexed its arm muscles which began to glow a bright white. It then slammed its arms against the rocks around it, easily shattering them.

"Heh, not too bad, I guess," Scab said. Now the two Pokemon were staring each other down face-to-face, both of them growling. "Krokorok, let's use Stone Edge!" Two white rings began to form around the Ground Pokemon's body which swiftly began rings of sharp rocks. "Darmanitan, counter with Focus Blast!" Professor Cypress ordered. The flame Pokemon put its hands together to form a blue ball of energy. It threw the ball at Krokorok just as Krokorok unleashed its Stone Edge attack.

The two moves collided, creating an explosion soon followed by an enormous cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Professor Cypress saw that Scab's Krokorok had vanished. "Don't tell me," she said. Scab sneered. "That's right baby!" he shouted. "Dig!" The earth under Darmanitan's feet began to shift before Krokorok emerged from the ground and delivered a heavy blow to its opponent. Professor Cypress' eyes widened in concern. "Darmanitan!"

Darmanitan fell to the ground with a loud thud, having fainted from the super-effective Dig attack. The young professor quickly rushed to her defeated Pokemon's side. "Darmanitan, are you okay?" she asked. Scab stepped forward, making sure he was loud enough to be heard by the professor. "Tch, what a waste," he said. "If you want a Darmanitan, you get one with Zen Mode for its ability. But don't worry babe, it'll be fine after Krokorok finishes it off."

Professor Cypress was shocked to hear such a thing. Scab was an asshole, there was no doubt. But never once had he ever said something so cruel. She found herself to surprised to do anything at the moment. "Krokorok," Scab ordered. "Let's end it with Crunch." Krokorok nodded and opened its mouth, baring its sharp fangs.

"Blizzard!"

A rush of cold air filled with snow blew past Krokorok before it could attack Darmanitan any further, freezing it solid on the spot. Scab wasn't expecting this, and he was immediately angered. "Who the hell did that?" he demanded.

"Me," was the answer. The entire Krokorok Gang and Professor Cypress turned to see Frosty approaching them, with Snorunt on his shoulder, his mouth still glowing white after using the Blizzard attack.

As he walked over to them, Professor Cypress couldn't help but notice something different about him. _"His eyes,"_ she thought silently. _"They're much more serious than they were before. I don't understand. No less than ten minutes ago, his eyes had an easygoing, almost lazy look to them. Now what?"_

Frosty turned to her and knelt down. "Is your Pokemon alright?" he asked. A bit taken aback, she nodded and said, "I think so." Frosty smiled. "Good," he replied. "Then hurry and return it to its pokeball." He then got back up, his smile disappearing as he did. "Isn't winning a battle enough?" he asked Scab. "Or are you so stupid as to think that you need to end an innocent Pokemon's life just to feel good about yourself?"

Scab glared at the boy. "And just who the hell are you?" he spat. He observed him up and down. "By the looks of it, I'd say you were a heavy metal punk poser. That was low of you to freeze my precious Krokorok. Ya like sneak attacks?" Frosty returned Scab's glare with one of his own. "If anyone's low here, it's not me. Besides, just take your Krokorok to a Pokemon Center and it'll be fine. Or is that too much work for a musclehead such as yourself?"

Scab's group members were mumbling amongst themselves. "Does that brat have a death wish?" one asked. "I hope his blood doesn't splatter on our rides," another said. Scab lifted Frosty off the ground by his shirt. "Looks to me like I'm gonna have to teach you how properly use that mouth of yours ya damn kid," he growled. Frosty pinched his nose in disgust. "First can you do something about the garbage breath coming out of your mouth?" he asked.

Scab's face turned dark red in anger as he raised his fist. "That's it!" he shouted. He was about to punch Frosty right in the face but before he could, Snorunt hopped up and slammed its head into him. "Ow!" The thug stumbled back, releasing Frosty from his grip. "That's a strong Headbutt," Professor Cypress remarked after putting Darmanitan back in its pokeball.

Scab held is head in pain and growled looking down at the little Ice-type. "Oh you're gonna pay for that," he said. He raised his right leg and swung hard ready to kick Snorunt as one would a football when Frosty's own foot came slamming down onto his. "Ow!" Scab cried. He raised his fist to try and punch the teen again, but Frosty effortlessly caught it in his left hand.

"Listen here baldy," Frosty said squeezing Scab's fist, causing the latter even more pain. "From what I can tell, you and your cronies aren't wanted in this town. So get the hell outta here. Or else, I'll personally track you down, have Snorunt turn each and every one of you into ice sculptures and crush you into pieces!" His glare turned to the rest of the Krokorok Gang. "Got that?" he demanded. The bikers all nodded, tears forming in their eyes out of fear.

Frosty nodded and let his foot off of Scab's and said, "Never bother Miss Cypress again," and threw his hand aside. Scab's face that was filled with confidence was now filled with an upset frustration. He returned Krokorok to is pokeball and swiftly hopped on his chopper. "Et's get the hell outta here boys!" he ordered. And in a few minutes, Shinku Town was once again gang-free.

Now that they were gone, the anger in Frosty's eyes quickly faded as he let out a happy sigh. He smiled and picked up Snorunt. "Good job little buddy," he praised. "You know your Headbutt's gotten a lot stronger. I bet you could break a boulder in half with it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Now that Scab and his flunkies had departed, the professor had regained her composure and needless to say, she had a few questions for Frosty about what had happened. "What was that?" she inquired.

Frosty stared at her blankly. "What was what?" he asked plainly. Professor Cypress heard herself groan. "_That!" _she exclaimed. "That anger, that strength, that ferocity! It was like you were a different person!" Frosty put Snorunt down and scratched his head in confusion. "Hmm...Oh!" He pounded his fist to his palm. "I forgot to ask those guys where they got their motorcycles! They looked really cool!"

The professor sweatdropped. "Are you doing this on purpose?" she asked. Frosty chuckled as he let Snorunt climb back up on his shoulder. "How should I put this?" he asked himself. "There are two sides to me. The space cadet people see most of the time, and the thug who appears when innocent people and Pokemon are mistreated. Battles are one thing, abuse is another. Look, I know I seem very strange to you Miss Cypress but I'd like to be your friend if that's alright."

The young woman couldn't help but smile. This boy was without a doubt, the oddest and the weirdest Trainer she had met, but he was also clearly very compassionate and kind. Anyone could tell by just looking at him and his Snorunt together and how close they looked.

She chuckled as she reached into her lab coat. "Of course we can be friends," she said happily. "Tell me Frosty, what are your plans from here?" Frosty shrugged and Snorunt mimicked him. "I'm not really sure," he answered. "I came here hoping to at least see a certain Pokemon I couldn't find back in Kanto. But other than that, I don't know."

"Well I can see that you have the makings of a great Trainer in you," the professor said. Frosty blinked. "You do?" he asked, and she nodded yes in confirmation. "Why not challenge the Pokemon Gyms of the Shoku Region?" she suggested. "Who knows? You might do quite well if you make it to the Shoku League Tournament."

Frosty looked over to Snorunt. "What do you think little buddy?" he asked. The little Pokemon hopped up and down eagerly on his shoulder, indicating that he was excited about the idea. Frosty smiled and nodded. "That's all I need to know," he said. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good," Professor Cypress said. She pulled a small, white rectangular device and placed it in his hands. "As thanks for helping out the town and myself, I want you to have this." Frosty observed it, raising it to his eye level. "What is it?" he asked. "It's called a PokePhone," the professor explained. "The newest type of PokeDex developed by Professor Oak. It can do much more than scan Pokemon, calling and e-mailing being just two of its many features."

Frosty looked at the gadget in awe. "So cool," he remarked. "I wonder if I can download Hoothoot and the Qwilfish songs on this?" Professor Cypress laughed a little. "Well I don't know about that," she said. "But if you check the Town Map app on it, you'll see that the nearest Gym is in Mynte City, after passing through Teal Town."

Frosty thanked her and she thanked him back. The two of them shook hands with Frosty promising to call if he ever needed help, and Professor Cypress doing the same. Soon, Frosty and Snorunt were back on their back and riding down a dirt road leading to Teal Town.

After a couple hours of pedaling, Frosty stopped near a large tree on the side of the road to rest. He folded up the back, put it in his backpack and curled under the tree for a nap with Snorunt by his side. Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, something happened.

POIT!

"Ooh!"

Frosty's eyes shot open and his hands went to his stomach which felt as if something had stepped on it. "Whuh, what happend?" he wondered aloud. He looked around but didn't see anything excpet Snorunt still napping next to him.

"Dammit! Where'd that little booger go? Come on Scraggy!" a voice spoke up. Frosty rubbed his eyes and looked back to the road. Standing before him was a girl. A girl who looked to be the same age as him, but a couple inches taller. She had long, strawberry blonde hair with a bang covering her right eye. She wore a skin-tight, red v-neck shirt with a black undershirt peeking out underneath. She also wore blue skiiny jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers. Around her neck was a pair of bright red headphones and one of her ears had a gold hoop earring.

At the girl's side was a little yellow Pokemon that Frosty had never seen before. It was a small lizard-lke Pokemon that had molted skin around its waist and a red crest on the back of its head, the latter of which had a golden hoop earring pierced into it. Like its Trainer, it had a pair of headphones around its neck, the only difference being an orange color instead of red.

The two of them noticed Frosty and Snorunt sitting at the base of the tree. "Excuse me," the girl said sounding much more calm than when Frosty woke up. "Have you seen a Kricketot around here?"

"Have I seen a Krikky-what now?"

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! I crave constructive criticism and praise! I can still use more OCs, plenty, plenty more! Give them to me! And remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter. Oh and to my Beyond the Sea fans, next chapter of that is coming soon now that this is done. This, I swear. Ok. Bysies!<p>

Later~


End file.
